Hal Mitchell
"This is the way things are. It sucks, but I've just got to get used to it." Hal to Henry Henry Allen "Hal" Mitchell Junior is a son of the Next Generation of Charmed witches as well as Charmed One; Paige Matthews and mortal; Henry Mitchell youngest child. He is the younger brother of the Mitchell twins; Trish and Kat Mitchell and the nephew of Prue Trudeau, Piper Halliwell and Phoebe Halliwell. Hal is a decedent of the Warren family line of witches dating back to Melinda Warren of the 16th Century. History Early Life Hal Mitchell, named for his father, was born May 2, 2009 to Warren witch and Charmed One; Paige Matthews and mortal Henry Mitchell at San Francisco Memorial hospital. Hal was adored by his older sisters Trish and Kat Mitchell, and actually got his nickname "Hal" from Kat whom was unable to say Henry at the time. Within a month of his birth, Paige had a Wiccaning for him to celebrate their birth and was blessed by his Ancestors and due to his middle name "Allan" he is thought to possibly be Grams' favorite great-grandson. Appearance Hal is pretty much the double of his father, despite him sharing his mother's personality. * Hair: Hal's hairstyle is pretty much near the same as his cousin; Chris with the pair having the same dark brown locks, that they seem to switch between growing out and cutting, though the color of his Dad's Hal has recently began growing out his short, slightly spiked hair to make way for bangs which he started growing out after the death of his mother; Paige. * Appearance: In terms of appearance, Hal is a handsome young man that could be considered as cute and puppy like which leads him to be bullied despite his tall height with Hal getting his 6' foot height from his Dad, as well as his well-built form. The pair share a pair of dark brown eyes that seem to change a little depending on their moods. Hal is also a perfect mix of both his cousins; Wyatt and Chris especially wit his defined and muscular body, and like all of the Halliwells is looking to get a tattoo or two. * Wardrobe: Hal, in terms of fashion doesn't seem to have much of a fashion sense with him having a liking for dark clothing to the point that he is never seen without his black hoodies. He tends to dress casual though switches to dress nice only when he needs too, his dress sense is similar to his Dad's with the pair tending to wear t-shirts, jeans and a leather jacket with the only difference being Hal's love of hoodies and sneakers in comparison to his Dad's badge and boots. Hal also wears a leather bracelet with the Triquettra engraved onto it and a silver ring that had belonged to his maternal adopted Grandpa. Personality Hal is a sassy, spunky and brave young witch. He likes to face new things and always follows PJ around seeing her as a leader, but sometimes he is forced to follow the likes of his late Aunt Prue because of her intimidating temper. He is the demon hunting type and is both fearless and empathetic as well as being defensive and is said to be the double of his mother, Paige Matthews, in terms of personality with them both being stubborn, strong-willed and heavily sarcastic though getting to that age he has started to act out a little although he struggles a lot when dealing with his sisters with Trish being over protective and Kat being such a big personality. Like all the Halliwells, Hal is very protective of his family, and cares about them deeply and will not hesitate to harm anyone. He often tends to act on impulse rather then thinking a situation through, but despite this Hal can also be the peace-maker and referee between his sisters. He is incredibly athletic, despite not caring much for sports and cares for his family deeply. Hal is a very warm and trusting person, as well as showing some signs of obsessive-compulsive tendencies. He has also consistently shown himself to be a brave person, and often takes on difficult and dangerous tasks without complaint, as well as being extremely loyal to his friends and family. Hal is kind and caring, especially to his cousins and sisters. He is also very honest as well. He is charming, laid-back, funny - at times, and friendly, and it has always been in his nature to look out for people. He is also known for having a moral compass, and a clear sense of right and wrong and when to go to his parents for help or work it out on his own. Hal has been known to follow the rules to a t, and doesn't like breaking them unless he absolutely has to. Powers and Abilities Active Powers *'Telekinetic orbing:' The ability to move or teleport objects through the use of orbs. Although he has this ability, Hal finds that he rarely uses it although he takes comfort in having the ability as it reminds him of his Mom. Despite not using the ability Hal has gotten quite proficient in using the ability and does so in a similar manner as Paige does with her own telekinetic orbing. *'Force Field:' The ability to create a protective bubble of deflecting energy. Similar to his cousin Wyatt, Hal's first ability was his force field which he's had since he was over a year old, though unlike Wyatt's shield, his is an invisible force which is controlled by his mind. Over the years he has practiced and used the ability to the point that he can even put a force field around the entire manor, which he once did to prevent Trish from getting out of the house when the twins were fighting. *'Super Strength:' The ability to possess strength far greater than the average human. Unlike his relatives with this ability, super strength came a little more naturally with Hal with him first developing the power when he was fifteen, and seeming to have a natural ease which frightens him. However during a magic black out in San Francisco, Hal was one of the few people not to want his abilities back, especially his super strength as he has caused some problems with the ability on occasion. Whitelighter Powers * Orbing: The ability to teleport oneself from one place to another with the use of orbs. Due to being part-whitelighter, Hal can naturally orb, and is able to go anywhere including places he has never been before. He is able to remote orb people form one place to another and is one of his more active abilities. * Healing: The ability to heal the injuries and wounds of others. Due to being part-whitelighter, Hal is able to heal, although his ability is a little slower than most of the healers with him having a similar experience to his mother's healing history however he does eventually learn. * Sensing: The ability to locate charges as well as the family. Due to being part-whitelighter, Hal is able to sense people, and due to his psychic powers has a lot of skills with his sensing abilities though it is unknown whether or not he can sense both Chris and Parker whom have impressive cloaking skills. * Cloaking: The ability to hide yourself or someone magically from others. Due to being part-whitelighter, Hal has the ability to cloak himself and although he can cloak himself he does struggle a little with this ability on occasion and has been discovered a few times as a result of his cloaking abilities. * Glamouring: The ability to change one's appearance into the form of another. Due to being part-whitelighter, Hal has the ability to glamour his appearance and is one of the only Halliwell cousins to have full use and skill with this ability having been taught by his mother; Paige. Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate another person or object via a crystal and a map. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Other Powers * High Resistance: The ability to be more resilient to powers that could be potentially lethal. * Advanced Combat: As the Child of a Charmed One, Hal has been trained to fight by his Aunt Phoebe, his Dad Henry and his Uncle Charlie, and has even taught fighting and defense at the Magic school. * Temporary Powers: As a witch and son of a Charmed One, Hal has temporarily been able to use abilities not belonging to them, due to either a spell or a transformation. Professional Life * School Student: Hal was a student at Washington High school, and is known for being one of the creative students with his love of art, and has shown to have quite the capabilities although he struggles to put them into practice, though it is soon found that Hal has dyslexia. Like the other Halliwells, Hal took part in a lot of extra curricular activities with him being apart of the school art program and the baseball team. Due to his struggling grades, his teachers suggested him repeating a grade however Paige fought this. * Teaching Assistant: Hal had a lot of confusion over what he wanted to do with his life after high school and was offered a temporary assistant teaching job at Magic school by his Uncle Leo, and it was during that time that Hal seemed to find his place in the world with him getting involved in training young witches to fight and defend themselves as well as taking on some power classes. Leo later offered Hal a permanent teaching job on the guidelines that he went to college to study, and is now working part-time at magic school and studying the other half of the time. * College Student: Similar to his older cousin Chris and his mother Paige, Hal has found himself a student of Berkeley University with him having mostly gained entrance due to an impressive student essay and managed to gain a partial scholarship due to his artistic side, with him studying Education, with a second degree in art. However Hal has found himself having a different experience in college than he had when he was in school. Relationships Trish and Kat Mitchell Trish and Kat are Hal's older sisters. Growing up, Hal always struggled to have a relationship with the pair as the twins tended to run off and do their own thing leaving him with one of his cousins or his parents however as he got older he started to develop a relationship to each of the twins individually although like most siblings they do fight and have been well known for some of their issues especially with Hal has a slight inferiority complex with the pair in the power department as well as Kat being a big personality in the family and Trish being highly over-protective of him often acting like his mother than his sister. Despite their arguments Hal knows that he will always be there for the twins and that no matter what is going on in his life he will always have their back and be on the side even if he himself believes them to be wrong. Individually Hal tends to spend more of his time with Kat as they both appear to be on the same wavelength however he will spend a lot of his time with Trish with her helping him decide what he wants to do with his life. Etymology * Henry: Henry is an English male given name and surname derived from Old FrenchHenri/Henry, itself derived from the Middle High German name Heinrich, from Old High German Haimirich (from haim- "home" and rich "ruler"), which was conflated with the name Haginrich (from hagin "enclosure" and rich "ruler"). * Mitchell: Mitchell or Mitchel is an English and Scottish surname with two etymological origins. In some cases the name is derived from the Middle English and Old French (and Norman French) name Michel, a vernacular form of the name Michael. The personal name Michael is ultimately derived from a Hebrew name, meaning "Who is like God". In other cases the surname Mitchell is derived from the Middle English (Saxon and Anglian) words michel, mechel, and muchel, meaning "big". In some cases, the surname Mitchell was adopted as an equivalent of Mulvihill; this English-language surname is derived from the Irish-language Ó Maoil Mhichíl, meaning "descendant of the devotee of St. Michael" Trivia * Hal was named after his father; Henry Mitchell and was also named after his biological great-grandpa; Allen Halliwell, having gotten his middle name from Paige having bonded with her grandfather. * Hal was given his nickname when he was born by his sister Kat, although his mother still calls him 'Henry' whilst his Dad occasionally calls him "Junior". * Hal has a lot of similarities with his mother; ** Both Hal and Paige are known for being the artists in the family. ** Both studied at Berkeley University with Paige studying social work, and Hal studying education. ** They both have a history with vampires with both having dated at least one vampire. * Hal was trained in being a hunter by his Uncle Charlie DeLuca after his power disappeared for a year. * Hal adopted a police dog; Shep when he was seven, but the dog was given away when he was ten Category:Characters Category:Charmed Children